Sight to See
Sight to See is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Sniffles and The Mole switch glasses. Plot At the optometrist shop, The Mole fails several vision tests and looks around the store to find new glasses. Sniffles walks into the store and bumps into him, knocking off both their glasses. The Mole picks up Sniffles' glasses and puts them on. Sniffles unkowingly puts on The Mole's sunglasses and walks out blindly. The Mole walks out of the store and quickly gains sight. He is amazed at seeing the world for the first time. At a carnival, The Mole throws a ball at a target and successfully wins a prize. Next, The Mole is in line for a roller coaster, but is depressed by its length. Pierce shoves everyone away, and The Mole decides to also cut in line, racing Pierce. The Mole soon pushes Pierce and makes it first to the ride. As it takes off, Sniffles unkowingly steps on Pierce's head. Later, The Mole heads to the theater to watch a movie. He takes his seat and the movie begins. The movie is a gruesome war film, which terrifies The Mole to the point of him hiding under his seat, luckily protecting him from Flippy's rampage. Though watching Flippy kill the movie patrons made him rush out of the cinema. Sniffles is then seen walking in front, with his shadow blocking the screen. Robo Star throws popcorn at him, but is stabbed by Flippy. The Mole walks around nervously, when Lifty and Shifty run toward him. They give him a full sack of money and run away. The Mole looks inside and is immediately engulfed by greed. A police car stops in front of him, and Police officer Lumpy tells him to release the money, but The Mole instead carjacks a nearby Hippy and steals his car. Obsessed with the money, The Mole does all he could to get away with it. He runs some stoplights, along with Lumpy, causing a mass vehicle collisions owning many lives, though a wandering Sniffles on the middle of the street is miraculously unharmed. The Mole sees and unfinished bridge and glides over it, barely making it across as he is sent tumbling after the car crashes on the other side. He gets up, only to see the hideous sight of Baldy in the nude (hanging his underpants on a clothesline). The Mole covers his eyes in fear, just in time for his hands to be cuffed. In a prison cell, The Mole tries breaking his glasses to remove his vision, regretting his gift of sight. Lumpy throws Sniffles in the same cell for jaywalking. The Mole recognizes his sunglasses and puts them on, giving back Sniffles' glasses as well. Sniffles regains his vision, and is shocked that he is in jail. As he begs to be let out, Lumpy foolishly throws a flipped-out Flippy in the same cell for murder. As Flippy begins slaughtering Sniffles, The Mole pulls out his umbrella, mistaking the blood for rain. Moral "When the outlook isn't good, try the uplook!" Deaths #Pierce is stomped in the head by Sniffles. #Numerous generic tree friends and Robo Star are killed in the theater by Flippy. #At least six generic tree friends were killed in the vehicle collisions. #Sniffles is slaughtered by Flippy. Trivia *The Mole does not make any sounds, though his feelings are expressed by his pupils, which are seen for the first time. However, his bare eyes were never revealed. *The moral is the same one used in A Sight for Sore Eyes. The Mole, Sniffles, and Lumpy also appear in that episode. *It is unknown why Flippy didn't kill The Mole at the end. It is possible that he killed him off-screen or may have turned back to normal after the episode. *Rip and Torn were seen in the line up at the carnival. *The Mole, Lumpy, and Sniffles are all responsible for the deaths in the road accident (The Mole and Lumpy for crossing lights and Sniffles for jaywalking). *This marks the second time Sniffles kills Pierce, after Gimme My Lunch Money!. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 13 Episodes